


What'll it be, Megane-kun?

by bigCheese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukishima have been friends with benefits for four months. Tsukishima calls off the affair when he and Yamaguchi reveal true feelings for each other. Kuroo deals with the feelings that he never took the time to face. Warnings for semi-explicit descriptions of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> Love triangles usually bother me, but somehow I really loved writing this.  
> (sorry for making kuroo into a ''suave sex god'' i know it's been established he's an actual dork)
> 
> fic originally on my tumblr @narumiya-gei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i made kuroo into a ''suave sex god'', i know it's been established he's an actual dork
> 
> fic originally posted on tumblr @narumiya-gei

The first time came as a surprise to him. The sly third-year had spent an exceedingly long amount of time building the right tension between them, but never did he expect any kind of result. Getting megane-kun all worked up and flustered was fun; that was it. That was enough for him. A fun, harmless distraction to complement volleyball practise. It was never supposed to become more than that, either.

He figured his little game would end when Tsukishima got truly fed up with him. Not in the usual turn-red-and-tell-him-to-go-to-Hell way. That was the reaction he usually received, and Kuroo felt he could live off the rest of his life on that expression. It was cute, and so befitting of megane-kun. Only, soon the baby crow went and upped the ante.

In all fairness, neither of them was really to blame. What started everything was a silly accident; one day, after practise. One minute Kuroo was cornering the younger player in the equipment room and teasing him about how good he looked stretching today, the other they were toppling over each other because Tsukishima tried pushing past him and a volleyball got in the way.

Kuroo fell first, instinctively reaching for Tsukishima’s shoulder to hold him up. Tsukishima ended up snug on his broad chest, hands resting exactly where they could feel Kuroo’s heart pound through the fabric of his shirt. Naturally, the first-year’s cheeks flushed a red deeper than the Nekoma jersey, yet he didn’t find the presence of mind to move. Kuroo tilted his head to look him over, asking:

“Are you hurt?”

Piqued by the sudden question, Tsukishima came to. Eyes wandering, he clumsily removed himself from Kuroo and fixed his glasses. Following his movement, Kuroo sat up, letting go of his shoulder in the process. Now they faced each other, and the atmosphere was laced with a dizzying heat. Tsukishima’s cheeks were still red. A smirk stretched Kuroo’s lips.

“You sure are clumsy, megane-kun.”

“Don’t call me that”, Tsukishima managed to retort.

“Oh, so you prefer ‘Tsukki’ after all?”

Tsukishima turned redder, and Kuroo’s smirk got wider. It was so easy with this kid. Kuroo loved that, unlike with Kenma, he could get a reaction out of him. Granted, Kenma was older and used to his crap. However, it boiled down to Tsukishima being more sensitive. This was a golden opportunity; Kuroo was going to have some fun.

“Hey, Tsukki, don’t you think it’s a shame we only see each other for practise?”

“No, I get enough of you like this.”

“Harsh”, Kuroo chuckled dryly. “You’re all tsun and no dere.”

“Sorry about that”, Tsukishima deadpanned.

Ah, he was slowly gaining his composure back. Kuroo expected that much, but it didn’t mean he’d lost. They were still in a precarious position, with Tsukishima’s back to the wall and no one in sight. Of course, that could change; someone could suddenly walk in, or Tsukishima could decide to–He was getting up. A miscalculation on Kuroo’s part: he didn’t think the middle blocker would recover so quickly.

There was only one thing to do. Kuroo followed suit, standing up and in Tsukishima’s path. The first-year frowned, but did not attempt to move past him. He’d learned his lesson. Instead, his helplessness was putting him on edge. Kuroo was more than aware of it.

“Could you move?”

“Let’s talk a bit first. You’re hard to get a hold of, _Tsukki_.”

Tsukishima scowled, rapidly losing his patience at being called that way. He didn’t mind it coming from Yamaguchi; the nickname dated back to their middle school days. Hearing Kuroo chime it like he meant to get on his nerves was just testing. Nonetheless, Tsukishima felt he couldn’t argue much with this wily, sorry excuse for an upperclassman. It was hard to ignore him, too, when they were alone in a small room.

“Do we have to? My team might be gone, already…”

“That’d be convenient”, Kuroo smirked.

Perfect; he’d managed to get the blush right back into place. While Tsukishima uselessly searched for a reply, Kuroo went on:

“Let’s go eat somewhere. I’ll even treat you to your favourite food. Let me guess…it’s got to be something sweet. Am I right?”

“N-no way.”

“It’s definitely something sweet. How cute.”

Tsukishima turned an impossible shade of red at the thought of his guilty pleasure being exposed. He could take it, given the other person wasn’t _Kuroo_. This? He would never live it down. The last thing he needed was Kuroo having something new to bug him about. He had to find a way out of this conversation – which happened to be the longest they’d ever shared. Eventually, salvation presented itself to him, in the most devious form.

After a bit of trying to fend Kuroo off, the enemy captain finally offered to leave on one condition. Tsukishima knew he was making a big mistake. He _knew_ , and yet, Kuroo walked off with his number. Tsukishima met with his team, still a bit agitated, and spent the entire bus ride convincing himself Kuroo wouldn’t actually use the number.

Ha.

—

How meaningless banter and guessing games where Kuroo would try to find out his favourite food had escalated into their current relationship, none of them could be sure. It happened rather sneakily. Their conversations turned into late-night conversations, mainly because Kuroo found satisfaction in keeping Tsukishima up. Then, as they began dwelling into deeper subjects, the third-year called for them to meet. This time, Tsukishima agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Up to that point, their progress could be easily recorded. It was from then on that things became fuzzy. Kuroo was a shameless flirt as always, and Tsukishima was growing accustomed to it. His reactions changed from outrageously embarrassed to mildly accepting. Flattered, even. Kuroo noticed the switch with keen interest. Why was megane-kun suddenly so docile? Was he just more comfortable around him now? That felt like too obvious an answer to be acceptable.

The answer only came to him later on, when he had Tsukishima jerking himself off on his bed. Kuroo admired the view with a lustful glint in his eyes, while Tsukishima scowled at him.

“Don’t just stand there…What’s the point if you don’t help?”

Somehow, Kuroo had forgotten that Tsukishima was nearly fresh out of puberty, as hungry for something like this as he’d ever be. Confused, but mostly needy, who better to turn to than a devilishly handsome upperclassman? He understood it, and yet it was so hard to believe. His flirting had been casual, and void of any ulterior motive, up until now. There was maybe a _hint_ of hidden desire behind it, but no more. Just a hint.

Who would have thought that the baby crow would go and make the first move?

And that was a while ago.

—

Kuroo never believed that being addicted to someone was possible. He never thought that two partners could have sexual activities without either party ever getting bored, eventually. Four months into his and Tsukishima’s _adventure_ , he proved himself wrong.

He loved and hated that Tsukishima was as tall as him. He didn’t have to break his neck kissing him, but he couldn’t pin and prop him up against a wall easily either. Which isn’t to say he hadn’t tried; he’d always wanted to try. In the end, Tsukishima was too heavy and the position put them both at an awkward disadvantage, so Kuroo had given up on it. Since then, he’d discovered that having his cute protegee beneath him was much better.

There was only one exception to the case; and that was Tsukishima riding him. Like now, for instance. He looked so earnest and beautiful and right now his glasses were fogging up… Kuroo didn’t even try to stifle the chuckle leaving his throat.

“You forgot to take them off again, Tsukki.”

Something like the click of a tongue escaped Tsukishima’s mouth. Four months, and the fifteen year-old hadn’t quite reached the level where he could talk during sex. Then again, he wasn’t the type to run his mouth, so it wasn’t surprising. Kuroo couldn’t complain; he loved seeing megane-kun’s brows knit, and his mouth clench as Kuroo’s words distracted him. This time, Kuroo guided him back into pace by running a hand along Tsukishima’s arm, pulling his wrist in for a kiss.

Tsukishima let out a small hum, then choked out a rare sentence:

“Stop playing…Finish already…”

Kuroo did enjoy taking his time. He valued foreplay almost more than he did sex. During foreplay was when Tsukishima was at his cutest; blushing and clumsy and adorably eager, before lust and natural instincts took over him. The kid had so many sweet spots, Kuroo could hardly keep count. His ears, the nape of his neck, the base of his wrist, like he’d demonstrated now…Playing with him was just about Kuroo’s _raison d'être_ , but when Tsukishima practically begged him to finish the job, even he took responsibility.

It wasn’t long until gratifying sounds poured out of Tsukishima’s mouth like the words to a song. The bed creaked and the sheets bunched up beneath Kuroo’s body, coming undone at the sides of the mattress. Tsukishima clenched around Kuroo’s dick, and a broken moan emerged from his throat. One hand was still held by Kuroo, the other clawed at the seventeen year old’s thigh. He was a panting mess and, like always, he desperately wished for release before his mind turned to mush forever.

“Tetsurou”, he hiccuped. “Fuck–hurry…”

With a growl, Kuroo obliged.

—

The room was still stuffy, the sheets were damp, and the air was laced with the aftereffects of their climax. Kuroo lay wasted on the bed, with Tsukishima hunched over him, puffing out hot, shaky breaths onto the third-year’s chest. His arms weak, Tsukishima let himself slip next to Kuroo. The older boy made an effort to scoot over and pull him close. He took a moment to appreciate the tremor in Tsukishima’s body, and a smirk played on his lips.

“You were great, Tsukki. Better than usual.”

“You always say that”, Tsukishima replied impassively.

“Don’t worry, it’s always true. You’re the type that constantly gets better.”

“Shut up…”

Kuroo let out a chuckle that sounded more like a hum.

“Tsun tsun.”

Tsukishima frowned as his cheeks flushed. Kuroo seemed like he was ready to bask in the afterglow for a while, but the Karasuno student wasn’t having it. He glanced at his alarm clock, and pulled away from Kuroo, getting off the bed. Calmly, he set out to gather up their scattered clothes, throwing a bundle of them at his guest.

“Get out before my parents come home.”

“Come on…”, Kuroo drawled. “Let’s take a nap, first!”

Tsukishima shot him a don’t-make-me-repeat-myself look. Kuroo let out the longest sigh, before dragging himself off the bed. He was allowed a quick shower, then it was into his clothes and out onto the porch. He stood around while Tsukishima glanced over the fence, making sure no one was coming. Kuroo took the opportunity to kiss the spot right below his ear, causing Tsukishima to flush and turn in surprise.

“You were wide open”, Kuroo smirked. “Sure you don’t want to hang out a bit? We could go get some cake.”

Through one of their many 'truth or dare’ sessions, he’d finally learned Tsukishima’s true, secret weakness: strawberry shortcake. Of course, Tsukishima had then learned not to pick 'truth’ so readily, but later he found out that 'dare’ wasn’t any better. Bless the one who had invented that game. Kuroo felt forever indebted to them.

“It’s late”, Tsukishima reminded him.

“I’d say you’re no fun, but…Given the last hour, it’d be a lie.”

While Tsukishima grumbled something his way, Kuroo walked away, a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew that if he lingered around Tsukishima too long, he’d start kissing him and touching him and then he’d never leave. Since he also knew that overstaying his welcome at megane-kun’s house was a bad idea, he had the good sense to leave. Although the long train ride home appeared like a cruel joke next to curling up in bed with Tsukishima all night.

As he walked, flashes of the past hour inevitably crossed his mind. They followed him all the way home, in random bits, like a movie. Tsukishima’s cries of pleasure, his hand clutching Kuroo’s, his voice rasping out Kuroo’s name…Something of a smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips. Maybe he wouldn’t have to leave early one day.

He pulled out his phone and typed in the words:

[Sweet dreams, megane-kun~]


	2. Yamaguchi

For the longest time, all he could do was watch.

Yamaguchi never had the confidence to do much more. When they were kids, he raised his precious friend on a pedestal and told himself he couldn’t reach there even if he tried. Even as they grew, that mindset didn’t change. He was satisfied with having a place next to Tsukishima, as long as no one threatened to snatch it. Then someone did, and all he could do was watch.

Granted, Kuroo and Tsukishima weren’t friends the way Yamaguchi and him were, but they shared a special bond he couldn’t hope to attain. Yes, he knew exactly what that _special bond_ entailed and yes, he felt awkward admitting it to himself. Mostly, though, he was just jealous. Not of the…requirements of this relationship _per se,_ but of the simple fact that some random jerk was sharing something unique with his best friend.

It was long before he realized it, and did it ever hurt when he did. He’d noticed the cunning third-year hang around Tsukishima whenever they had joint practises or matches. He thought it was harmless, although it bugged him how Kuroo started using the nickname ‘Tsukki’. Yamaguchi thought the nickname was meant for him alone! However, despite that petty feeling of possession, he didn’t notice anything suspicious between them.

He was in for a surprise the day he decided to stick his nose where it didn’t belong. He normally believed in respecting Tsukishima’s privacy above all, yet he hadn’t counted on Kuroo provoking him to such an extent. Yamaguchi was already more curious and frustrated than he could handle; something the rival captain seemed to find a little too entertaining.

“Tsukki, let’s-”

'Let’s help clean’, is what he wanted to say. He couldn’t get the phrase out before Kuroo closed in on Tsukishima, snaking an arm around his shoulder.

“Yo, Tsukki”, he smirked. “You looked good today.”

“Really.”

“Your block was a bit soft, though.”

“…Was it?”

Tsukishima’s tone of voice was drab, but the pout on his face couldn’t be mistaken. Kuroo’s words had an impact on him, regardless of how he tried to hide it. Kuroo was obviously aware of it, and it seemed to bring him great satisfaction. He also – although that might have been just paranoia on Yamaguchi’s part – seemed highly satisfied watching Yamaguchi stand close by, visibly uncomfortable and irritated. Kuroo looked at him for .2 seconds, then returned to Tsukishima.

“Don’t get discouraged. Could be you’re just feeling sick?”

Kuroo didn’t wait for an answer and positioned himself in front of Tsukishima, extending a hand to feel his forehead. The touch was chaste at best, but Yamaguchi found himself blushing stupidly. Perhaps because the third year’s intentions were anything but chaste, and even a blind man could see it from miles away. Tsukishima’s mood shifted and he slapped the hand away, sputtering at Kuroo not to touch him. At which point, Kuroo’s smirk grew almost predatory.

“You usually don’t mind.”

Tied together with another glance Kuroo threw his way, Yamaguchi would be damned if that wasn’t a declaration of war. He could only strand there, silently, a horrible blush on his face as he tried to picture what Kuroo’s words implied. It was painfully obvious, if not for the greater power of denial. That’s when Yamaguchi decided to follow them.

He really wished he hadn’t, because seeing his best friend pinned against the wall as Kuroo sucked at his throat left him scarred for life. Nonetheless, he didn’t budge. He watched as Kuroo nibbled the tender spot between Tsukishima’s shoulder and neck; as Tsukishima leaned back his head and turned red. All he could was watch and let his imagination run a bit too wild. How he got home after that was a blur.

—

Following the _incident_ , Yamaguchi had spent a while licking his wounds. Looking at Tsukishima earned him vivid flashes and killed him softly, a little more each time. He could hardly get a word out feeling this way, let alone start a conversation, so things were fairly awkward. He just…How could he get the image of his best friend being ravished like that out of his head? He couldn’t. It was much too powerful an image.

Why did it affect him so much, in the first place? Yamaguchi wasn’t so prudish that the display would shock him so; at his age, he’d seen worse. No, the answer was clear and simple, if horribly embarrassing. It was the same reason that let him be so easily provoked, the same that had compelled him to follow Tsukishima when he knew he had no place to. Right now, that very reason was slowly driving him to madness.

That reason could be summed up in two words.

Unrequited love.

That covered the embarrassing part, at least. There he was, with a crush as old and imposing as the Earth itself, and very little to show for it aside from a lot of frustration. Pitiful, botched attempts to confess that ended in failure. Long evenings spent convincing himself to give up, followed by nights composed entirely of bittersweet dreams. Small, accidental moments of closeness that left him dizzy and hopeful.

He knew his wish would never be granted; his feelings couldn’t be returned. Tsukishima was too far out of reach, just like when they were kids. Yamaguchi had built up confidence over the year, being in team Karasuno, and didn’t live in his friend’s shadow anymore. When all but those feelings were concerned. When it came to that, he didn’t have a prayer.

He could handle it as long as no one else came in the picture. A lot of girls gravitated towards Tsukishima – who could blame them, really – but were blown away by the middle blocker’s blatant disinterest. So far, he had no real rival. Rival. Could he even be considered a contender? Probably not, but he liked to think so. That is, until the strongest rival he _hadn’t_ planned for appeared.

Kuroo was older, which meant a lot of things. He’d grown out the awkward stage of post-puberty; his facial features and body shape showed an undeniable maturity. He was without a doubt more knowledgeable than Yamaguchi in many a fields, including sex. There were a lot of things he could offer Tsukishima, that Yamaguchi couldn’t, not with years of practise. Kuroo didn’t have freckles and high-maintenance skin. He looked like an idiot at times but always carried himself with great confidence.

Yamaguchi couldn’t hope to match him. Not now, not ever. He hadn’t expected loss to be so unbearable, but it was. The only thing left for him to do, to ease his pain, was give up. Once and for all.

—

Or so he had thought.

So then _why?_

_How could this happen?!_

[Are you busy right now? ]

Yamaguchi couldn’t tell his left from his right when Tsukishima called him out, one random, September night. It was late; what could he possibly want at this hour? Yamaguchi wasn’t one to refuse his childhood friend, so he slipped in the Karasuno jacket and ran out the front door. The crisp air entered his mouth, travelled to his lungs, then left him in short pants as he rushed to the park. There, Tsukishima waited for him for reasons unknown.

Yamaguchi caught his breath, bent over his knees, and hurried up to his classmate. Tsukishima was standing near the fence, looking at his phone. He noticed Yamaguchi heading towards him and put it away, greeting the boy with a nod.

“Sorry about this. I know it’s late.”

“It’s…”, Yamaguchi gasped. “It’s ok…What’s up, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima seldom did things on a whim; this was beyond odd. Did he want to talk about practise? He was more serious about volleyball lately, but not to that extent. Could it be he was angry at Yamaguchi for giving him that expired milk?! Yamaguchi had no idea it was expired! He was about to get an earful, he could feel it coming. Tsukishima was quiet, and Yamaguchi could only describe the current mood as 'the calm before the storm’.

Yamaguchi had already convinced himself to give up. He was steadily walking along the path to acceptance, trying the best he could not to look back. When Tsukishima had called him out, he didn’t once consider the possibility of a confession. He was done getting his hopes up like that. Tsukishima was happily spending his youth in a heated romance with an attractive upperclassman; Yamaguchi needed to get it through his head and move on.

With that firmly engraved in his mind, he thought nothing of Tsukishima reaching out to touch his cheek. Nothing. Tsukishima tracing his cheek down to his lower lip? A purely platonic gesture, of course. Nothing, absolutely nothing to it. No reason for his heart to start beating really fast or his stomach to do a full 360. Definitely not.

Then, Tsukishima leaned in, marking the end of the story of Yamaguchi’s first kiss.

“Oi, Yamaguchi. Look alive.”

“………………….”

“I like you. It’s sudden, I know, but get it through your head. It’ll be easier if you just don’t make a fuss. Are you still–? _Tsk_ , stop spacing out!”

—

That night, Yamaguchi’s most coveted wish had been granted. Days passed in a feverish haze of wondering whether he had only been dreaming or not, or if he’d simply gone insane. Tsukishima was scarce with his words, but he’d found different ways to prove that the confession, the kiss; everything was real. With his lips, and with his hands, for instance.

“What about…What about Kuroo…?’'Yamaguchi asked one day.

He couldn’t get the nagging thought out of his mind. The one who seemed so imposingly superior to him not too long ago, who stood between him and Tsukishima like an iron wall…Where was he now? He occupied a place in this story. An important place. After all, the kind of intimacy they had, he and Tsukishima hadn’t even reached yet. Although Yamaguchi had 'won’, in many ways he didn’t feel like he did. He couldn’t stop seeing Kuroo as a rival.

There was a hint of regret in Tsukishima’s voice as he said:

’'So you know…”

“Yeah…I’ve known for a while. S-sorry…”

“It’s fine”, Tsukishima sighed. “He didn’t do the best job of being subtle.”

From where he sat on the couch, Yamaguchi pursed his lips in something of a grimace. Tsukishima seemed so casual about the whole thing, when this was kind of a delicate subject. Yamaguchi then reminded himself of who exactly he was cuddling against, and felt a little better. There was a reason why he’d fallen for this inconsiderate jerk. Tsukishima pulled him close, tilting his head upwards to steal a kiss. As always, Yamaguchi’s heart sped up and he barely remembered to close his eyes.

“I won’t see him outside of practise anymore, so don’t worry.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help noticing how evasive the answer was, but he decided not to press Tsukishima any further. This felt like too heavy a conversation for a lazy, Saturday evening, and only a week into going out. He didn’t want to bother Tsukishima with his insecurities now; so he would just trust him. If Kuroo still had a role to play in this story, then he would make himself known, one way or another. Kuroo Tetsurou was hardly an easy rival.

That, and making out on the couch was loads more fun than talking.


	3. Tsukishima

Tsukishima was a man of few words. If he omitted explaining to his current boyfriend how exactly things had ended with his _previous_ lover, it wasn’t out of shame nor lack of trust. It wasn’t that he wanted to keep it a secret, either. Telling the story in detail simply seemed like an unnecessary drag. Hence why he remained vague, aware that while Yamaguchi would worry for a while, he’d eventually realize where his partner’s heart resided.

Despite lacking motivation, Tsukishima wasn’t dishonest. At the earliest convenience, he hauled himself to his aforementioned ex-lover’s house, intent on calling their _slightly_ illicit relationship off. He hoped to avoid dramatics of any kind. Although knowing Kuroo, he most likely didn’t have to worry. The third-year would probably brush him off with an inappropriate joke, and the breakup would overall end well.

With that in mind, Tsukishima kept his calm as he announced, in simple terms, that he and Kuroo were done. They were in the older boy’s room, the setting of many long, passionate evenings. The vivid memories managed to fluster Tsukishima, who did a formidable job at hiding it. Sitting at the foot of his bed – where Tsukishima had refused to join him – Kuroo looked up at him. From afar, the scene appeared like any other of their meetings, if only for the fact that their clothes weren’t off already.

’'I thought what we had was special!”

A predictable response, delivered with a mock feminine voice. What an idiot. Tsukishima sighed, albeit partly out of relief. This had gone just as he’d expected.

“If you’re making jokes, then you’re fine, right? So, I’m leaving now.”

Just as he thought things had gone a bit _too_ easily and turned towards the door, Kuroo spoke behind him.

“Hold on.”

Tsukishima stopped, and faced Kuroo again.

“What?’'he asked sternly.

Kuroo kept quiet for a bit; like he was at a loss for words. That obnoxious chatterbox, actually thinking before opening his mouth! Tsukishima would have pointed it out, followed by a remark about Hell freezing over, but refrained. He couldn’t do it, not with the expression Kuroo wore. It was the first time he’d seen the third-year look so serious, volleyball games not withstanding. It made him uneasy, and compelled him to silence.

’'Why all of a sudden? I always knew you and Freckles were close, but that you’d randomly start going out with him…Did something happen?”

Tsukishima was a man of few words, but this time was different. He owed Kuroo a decent explanation, for various reasons. Mainly, he was both the one to initiate their 'affair’ as well as the one to end it, effective today. They hadn’t promised each other anything, nor had they any kind of official engagement, but backing out without a little clarification was low. Tsukishima was rude and blessed with a sharp tongue, but he wasn’t completely insensitive.

“It’s not random. I’ve liked him for a long time. I couldn’t tell him before, with how things were, but…”

Tsukishima trailed off. He wasn’t lying about owing Kuroo the truth, but this was turning out to be more difficult than he thought. Three sentences and he wanted to bang his head on the wall already. He had become one of those annoying people in love that nobody likes listening to. That was it for his 'decent’ explanation. Just as he mentally begged for Kuroo to give some form of response, the same whiny voice cried:

“Hmph. I should’ve known you just wanted me for my body!”

Tsukishima sighed. It was hard to feel sorry for the idiot captain, but somehow he did. They may not have meant anything to each other, but it was still four months of their lives he was now throwing out the window. While Kuroo would no doubt describe it as time well spent, the Karasuno blocker wasn’t that easygoing. That was why he mustered a generous amount of humility in his voice, and said:

“…Sorry. It was wrong of me to start this thing with you.”

“Don’t apologize. There’s no reason why either of us should regret what we did. You were horny and confused, like a boy your age should be, and I was glad to help. Life was following its natural course.”

“I’d say you’re acting like a proper upperclassman for once, if not for that part about me being horny .”

“That’s because you’re still a brat”, Kuroo smirked.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tsukishima turned around and headed for the door.

“Well, I’m going.”

Feeling something pull up behind him, he stopped.

“What is it now?’'he sighed.

Kuroo ignored the question, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s waist. Snug against his back, Kuroo could have felt Tsukishima stiffen. He didn’t. How could he, when his body was so used to these embraces? The past half-hour couldn’t erase that so easily. Kuroo leaned closer, his mouth ghosting over Tsukishima’s shoulder. Kuroo had always preferred teasing, and Tsukishima had always been a sucker for it.

Tsukishima let out a shuddering breath as Kuroo slipped a hand from his waist, past his thigh and to his crotch. Tsukishima could already feel arousal building up in his lower section and cursed himself for being _so damn easy_. He was about to break away and mercilessly insult his harasser, when Kuroo whispered in his ear:

’'Think Freckles can make you feel this way?”

His face redder than a firetruck, Tsukishima shook Kuroo off. He glared, trying to look angry, something his blush simply wouldn’t allow. He managed to sputter:

“Mind your own business.”

Kuroo backed away, an innocent smile on his face.

“Right, right~’'he chimed. ’'Have a safe trip back, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima glared at him another second, and bolted off before Kuroo got a chance to have his way again. He didn’t slam the front door as he left; Tsukishima wasn’t the door-slamming type. Power walking down the street, he made a point of forgetting what had just happened as quickly as possible. It was just Kuroo being irritating to the very end, nothing worth bothering with. To think Tsukishima had felt sorry for him!

Eventually, Tsukishima settled down. He had a long trip ahead of it, perfect for _not_ thinking about Kuroo. The perspective of paying Yamaguchi a quick, impromptu visit was much more alluring. With what he’d just done, it felt like a opportune time. As he boarded the train, Tsukishima’s mind was free of Kuroo Tetsurou.

—

Their first time was something he’d rather forget. The experience he had topping – courtesy of Kuroo, who enjoyed seeing him “try his best” – hadn’t been enough to counter Yamaguchi’s clumsiness. Touches around his bare chest area tickled him, and it was hard to create a mood when your boyfriend was _laughing_ his pants off. Once that step was over, and their pants were actually off, Yamaguchi’s attitude had changed.

He wasn’t laughing anymore; but nervous to the point of trembling in Tsukishima’s arms. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to realize that stopping would be best for both of them. After awkwardly scrambling for their clothes – mainly Yamaguchi’s – and backing into a comfort zone, they’d spent the night cuddling and watching movies. Yamaguchi’s heart had kept pounding the entire night through, like he was still shaken up. Tsukishima pretended not to notice, until Yamaguchi relaxed and fell asleep. That part he didn’t mind remembering.

The second time was another failed attempt, thanks to Yamaguchi accidentally slamming his knee into Tsukishima’s face. Yamaguchi didn’t get his blowjob, and nearly cost them a trip to the hospital. In the end, a bag of ice had sufficed. Tsukishima collapsed on his bed, silently mourning the appropriate mood that had been lost for the night, while Yamaguchi relentlessly apologized. _So much for getting him to relax_ , Tsukishima had thought bitterly.

Throughout their many blunders – there were quite a few others that didn’t involve sex – a sense of intimacy inevitably grew between them. Tsukishima was left utterly bewildered by how different it was from what he’d experienced with Kuroo. He found the milder, more comfortable nature of his relationship with Yamaguchi to be much less troublesome than the time-consuming, physically exhausting fling he’d shared with Kuroo. While this worked for him just fine, Yamaguchi thought otherwise.

“Tsukki…”, he ventured one day. “Do you get excited around me?”

Yamaguchi never stopped being embarrassing, though. Blinking, like he hadn’t _quite_ caught the question, Tsukishima asked:

“What are you talking about?”

“W-well, lately…It kinda feels like we stopped trying to have s-sex, and…”

“We’re not doing it until you stop stumbling on the word, how about that?”

“That’s unfair, Tsukki!”

Despite his dismissive answer, Tsukishima had understood that Yamaguchi was beginning to grow restless. Tsukishima too, perhaps, wasn’t as enchanted with the exceptionally slow build of their sex life as he led on. Yamaguchi’s honest – if sudden and awkward – question had served as a reminder, and Tsukishima decided that that night was _the_ night.

—

Yamaguchi had never been more responsive. He seemed to lean into each and every one of Tsukishima’s touches, like he was desperate for them. Tsukishima, too, was more eager than he intended to be. He trailed hungry kisses from Yamaguchi’s jawline, down his neck and to his collarbone, while his hands fumbled with his boyfriend’s pants. His hands weren’t supposed to fumble. He wasn’t an amateur anymore, for Pete’s sake!

Yet his hands did fumble and shake and his breath shuddered, maybe even more than Yamaguchi’s, because he knew that _this time_ they were getting it right. That conviction alone electrified him. Yamaguchi was rubbing his cock beneath his briefs and that wasn’t helping. He bit back a whine and slapped the pesky hand away. He could hardly concentrate like this and–Finally, those damn pants were off!

“Tsukki…”, Yamaguchi breathed. “Can we do it…facing each other?”

Tsukishima struggled not to let the blood rush to his head and made sure to shut Yamaguchi up with a kiss. He was really into it now, if he was suggesting positions. That being said, Tsukishima had every intention of heeding his request. Somewhere in the foggy haze that currently composed his mind, he remembered that this was technically still Yamaguchi’s first time, so his say went. Not that the idea of doing it facing each other displeased him to begin with.

They were sitting one in front of the other, practically in each other’s laps. It reminded him of a position he’d tried a few times with Kuroo. Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s hips while he rose up and spread lube into his entrance. Once both of them were prepared, Yamaguchi began lowering himself onto Tsukishima’s throbbing erection. He tensed and held back a choke, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Take it slow…”, Tsukishima rasped.

Yamaguchi nodded frantically, lips pursed and eyes still shut. After a moment, he relaxed.

“Ok…Ok, Tsukki you can go now. I’m good…”

Tsukishima made the utmost effort to pause and kiss Yamaguchi’s lips, before starting to move. From that point on, what felt like an hour passed before they collapsed onto the mattress, panting and sweaty and completely spent. A hand thrown over his forehead, Tsukishima waited for the bed to stop shaking. No wait, he was the one shaking. That made a lot more sense. Next to him, Yamaguchi was even more of a mess.

“That’s what you get for asking stupid questions…”, Tsukishima muttered.

“Wh–”, Yamaguchi paused to breathe. “What?”

“Nothing.”

In a few minutes he would pass out, and none of them would remember that little bit of conversation. But at least they’d remember the breathtaking sex.

Which wasn’t a bad trade, really.


	4. Epilogue

At his age, Kuroo couldn’t allow himself to cry over spilt milk. Less so given that he was captain,thus had to be of good example to the little ones. He was at the age where he understood – or had to – that shit happens sometimes and that complaining about it won’t get anyone far. The best thing to do was accepting whatever unfortunate events transpired, and getting over it. He could do that; after all, he had other fish to fry.

The breakup – if one could call it that – with Tsukishima had stung a bit, but he wasn’t about to spiral into depression. If anything, his pride had suffered most: he was convinced the megane-kun was too crazy about him to leave. Or crazy about the sex they had, whichever worked. Either way, Kuroo hadn’t expected him to end the relationship, not any time soon. However, if Tsukishima was crazier about that freckled friend of his, then there really wasn’t anything Kuroo could do.

Tsukishima was still there for him to tease, after all. That was how this whole ordeal had started, and Kuroo didn’t mind getting back to basics. Maybe now that the tsuntsun had nabbed himself a boyfriend, he’d be even more interesting to watch. All flustered about PDAs, ever so hot-and-cold and reluctant to admit attachment…Although maybe Tsukishima only acted that way with Kuroo. Since Tsukishima and Freckles were going out, then things might be different.

It didn’t matter. Kuroo knew many things. He knew Tsukishima well; his quirks, his pet peeves, his weaknesses…Even if Tsukishima acted differently around his shiny new boyfriend, there were things that, fundamentally, would bother him all the same. Kuroo knew those things. He would always find ways to bug the first year. Thinking that way pleased him, and a smirk stretched Kuroo’s lips.

“Why are you smiling like that…?”

Kenma’s muttered question pulled Kuroo out of his reverie. Turning his head to him briefly, Kuroo answered:

“Just thinking about something good. Get back to your game, Kenma.”

“I would….but we’re here.”

Kuroo blinked, and only then did he look outside to realize that, in fact, the bus had arrived to safe port. The Nekoma and Karasuno team were holding a practise match at this here gym. Kuroo scanned over the row of seats, also noticing that the bus was just about empty. Only Kenma remained; either he’d waited for him, or he’d actually been distracted as well. Kuroo liked to think the first possibility was correct, but he knew better.

“Oi, Captain!! What’s the hold up?”

“Let’s go already! I want to play that shorty again!!”

Taketora and Lev were screaming at him from outside the bus. Kuroo smiled bitterly at them, and got up with a sigh. Kenma trudged behind him, following him out.

“Excited, Kenma?”

“Not really…”

Kuroo was, though. As soon as he’d rounded the kids, with greatly appreciated help from the libero Yaku, Kuroo entered the gym with his team. Then, he looked around for the familiar sight of his favourite megane-kun. When finally, he spotted the slender, handsome blocker, Kuroo strode towards him without hesitation. Tsukishima noticed him closing in and visibly flinched, something Kuroo noted with amusement.

“Morning, Tsukki~”

“Good morning.”

“How’ve you been lately?”

“Fine.”

Tsukishima paused, and it was significant enough a pause to question its reason for existing. Then, he added:

“You?”

Ah, so that’s what it was. Megane-kun felt a little uncomfortable – guilty, perhaps – in light of their recent breakup. Again, if one could call it that. That he felt this way was more than normal, but Kuroo honestly wished he didn’t. There was no need for discomfort between them. He would be fine with the two of them going right back to how they were before, without an awkward stage of transition. Being the oh! so mature upperclassman that he was, Kuroo knew that the key to that was to not shy away from the subject.

“My nights are a little lonely…”, he sighed. “But I’m surviving. Day by day.”

“…Do you have to be so dramatic?”

“One of us has to be….You’re as cold as always, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and Kuroo was glad to see the uncertainty leave him. Kuroo feigned looking around, asking:

“Where’s Freckles?”

“Changing. Why?”

“I never properly congratulated him on winning your heart. It sure is something, so–”

“Don’t.”

Kuroo chuckled as a glorious, red hue spread over Tsukishima’s cheeks. At that moment, the infamous Freckles chose to appear, emerging from the changing room. Kuroo expected him to be on his guard; Yamaguchi wouldn’t trust his current boyfriend’s ex-lover so quickly and so easily. Kuroo was wrong. Yamaguchi went straight to them – mainly towards Tsukishima – and gave Kuroo a candid greeting. _He’s not intimidated at all…_

“Sorry I took so long, Tsukki.”

_Damn that cute voice of his._

“It’s fine. Hopefully you made us miss warm-ups.”

“D-don’t say that! They wouldn’t start without us.”

_Damn him._

“Whatever. Let’s go?”

_What’d you do to Kei, huh? What’s so special about you?_

“Yeah!”

“Well, see you on the court, Kuroo.”

Kuroo blinked, and the jumble of thoughts dispersed in his mind, letting him realize that Tsukishima was leaving. With his boyfriend in tow. Kuroo had the presence of mind to smile and wave, albeit a bit late. He withdrew his hand slowly, watched as the couple entered the gym. He stood motionless for a minute, perplexed at what exactly had come over him just now. Then, he felt a tap at his arm and looked down to see Kenma.

“We’re going to do warm-ups…”, he said.

Kuroo took a moment to collect his thoughts, shoved them all in a box, and nodded.

“Right. Come on.”

—

He was at his absolute worst today.

Kuroo watched as another point went to the opposing team. He could have received the ball easily, instead he’d only grazed it and let it hit the floor. He avoided his teammates’s gazes. He wasn’t ashamed; rather, his misty eyes were fixed on the scoreboard, filled with something resembling fatality. His body felt heavy, and he felt too tired to keep going. Looking back on it, he would think that nothing like this had ever come over him before.

Yaku saved another ball; Kuroo watched it go with the conviction that it was all in vain. Kenma expertly tossed it – not to Kuroo, not since the start of the second set – to Nobuyuki. The all-around reliable vice-captain was blocked, shut down for the umpteenth time. Nobuyuki turned to motivate the rest, yet his voice quaked because this was normally Kuroo’s place. The captain said nothing, did nothing; watched, almost passively, as his team crumbled and lost.

The changing room had never been so quiet. While loss weighed on the players’s minds, none approached their captain with a comment, good or bad. His back turned to them as he fetched his things, Kuroo almost wished they would get angry at him. He didn’t have the energy to defend himself, nor to encourage them; quietly accepting the blame for their loss was about all he was willing to do right now, all he could manage.

Taketora was the first to break the silence, starting with low grunts of dissatisfaction to full-blown shouts of frustration. He was promptly joined by Inuoka and Lev, until Yaku screamed at them to shut up. The atmosphere lightened just in time for the players to file out of the room, leaving only Kuroo and Kenma. None of them had spoken a word, had even uttered a sound, since entering the changing room.

That is, until Kuroo finally let out a small sigh and lowered himself onto a bench. Quietly, Kenma sat down next to him. None of them said anything for a minute, then Kuroo murmured:

“Sorry.”

Kenma didn’t answer. Instead, Kuroo added with the same weak tone:

“I lost.”

“We lost”, Kenma corrected.

“I was out of it today. I brought the team down.”

Kenma waited, like it was hard for him to speak up, to find the right words. The setter had never been the go-to guy for pep talks, after all. He pursed his lips in something of a grimace, and said:

“Still, we’re a team. We lost as a team.”

Kuroo stared at the row of lockers in front of him, his eyes clouded. He registered Kenma’s words, and he wanted to acknowledge them, wanted to thank his friend for trying to cheer him up…But he couldn’t. His throat felt tight, like something was lodged in it. He wasn’t thinking of the game anymore. He most likely hadn’t been thinking too much about the game from the very start.

Maybe if he’d tried harder, if he’d actually made an effort to, he could’ve kept him. If he’d shown he cared, more than he let on, maybe _he_ ’d be going out with him now. Not creeping around every so often, but going out, going on dates, kissing and holding hands in public…Kuroo covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. This definitely wasn’t like him. It was like the world had flipped over completely. He wasn’t supposed to be such a sap.

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Tsukishima Kei.

“No…”, he whispered, and his hand still shielded his eyes. “I lost.”


End file.
